1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk transport device in an optical disk playing device, especially relates to an optical disk transport device which transports an optical disk from the insertion inlet to the playing position by the rotating of a carrying roller when the optical disk is inserted from between the carrying roller and the optical disk guiding part.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an optical disk is inserted from between the carrying roller and the guiding part, the transport device that transports the optical disk from the insertion inlet to the playing position by the rotating of a carrying roller is well known. Such as the Japanese patent application with the publication number of 2005-332461, it disclosed an optical transport device composed of a carrying roller of bipyramidal structure, a guiding part, an elastic part to press the carrying roller towards the guiding part, and a motor to drive the carrying roller to rotate. It holds the optical disk between the carrying roller and the guiding part, and by controlling the carrying roller to rotate clockwise or counter clockwise, with the action of the friction of the carrying roller, it transports the optical disk from the insertion inlet to the optical disk plummer (or hub) or transports the optical disk from the optical disk plummer to the insertion inlet.
In the above mentioned optical transport device, for the optical disk is held between the carrying roller of bipyramidal structure and the guiding part, in the transporting process, scratches could occur on the disk surface contacting the guiding part, so it can not be used to the optical disk playing device using the optical disks with the both surfaces being recording surfaces.